New Moon
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Set mainly when Kei and Sho are living together, -and when Toshi dies.- Based off the movie Moon Child -written by Gackt- starring HYDE and Gackt. Yaoi. GUY X GUY. KeixSho Romance/Humor/Friendship/supernatural/angst/action
1. Prologue

WARNING: YAOI. Meaning man x man; homosexuality. Rated M, to be safe...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN **_MOON CHILD_**; GACKTO-SAMA DOES. (this was originally a Gackt/HYDE-sama crack/romance fic, those of you who know my LiveJournal will find the full piece there; for those of you who don't, I will eventually put a link to it on my profile. Key word being _'eventually.'_)

[a/n] I know that it is short. I know. It's a PROLOGUE, it is not _supposed _to be long. The next two chapters will be longer than this, but still short compared to how I normally write. However, this was written during my mathematics, physical education and biology classes; (which also happens to be where I finish quite a few of my drawings...hm, I wonder why...I do stuff in gym normally, though...I like sports.) there is no doubt in my mind that I will somehow find a way to shirk my work for this. Yay! (Chapter one will be up sometime this week.)

-------------------------Prologue--------------------

"_A-ah!_ Kei-kun, please...I can't take it anymore!" Sho sobbed as his currently platinum blonde lover ground against him with such force and sensuality that Sho had to fight the urge to come right then.

"_Maa,_ c'mon Sho-kun, it's just a little pressure." Kei flashed his lover a devilish smirk, one that would absolutely murder any fangirl with it's sexiness.

"P-please, Kei!" Sho wimpered as Kei tweaked a sensitive nipple.

"Hm...I don't know. It's not often that I get to top. I think I would rather just spread it out as long as possible." he grinned as he said this, whispering huskily against Sho's neck in a way that made the younger man want to scream.

"KEI! Nn...ha..!" Sho was an absolute mess whenever his lover got like this; sweaty, horny, completely insatiable, and downright _evil_ in the way that he would taunt and tweak Sho's unsuspecting body. Kei was the only one that Sho would allow himself to be truly vulnerable with. Doing his best to keep from coming, he begged the man above him to fuck him senseless.

* * *

[a/n] IT'S A PROLOGUE, THERE DOESN'T NEED TO BE A PLOT!!

Review!!!


	2. Ch1: Waxing Crescent

Dedication: Ahaha, this is for Cashite-sama (MentallyChallengedNinja), for all of the amazing stories she tells me when I get bored and/or depressed in class! (You can find some of the stories on her profile)

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonchild, or the characters portrayed by Gackto-kun and HYDE-sama...If I did...heh heh heh...

(a/n) Thanks to: Jaded Expression of Euphoria! Woo-hoo! First review! Just for that, I will give you a metaphorical cookie! (And by that, I mean the first chapter. XD) On the chapter title: Get it? Waxing? Getting BIGGER? (Read the chapter, and it just MIGHT make sense...maybe. XD)

---------------------------

Kei walked out of the bathroom grinning, clear trails of water streaming down his wet hair, tracing lines on his pale chest, down to the white and blue towel around his waist. "Able to walk yet, ne?" he smirked at an exhausted Sho, who was laying naked, face down on the bed that they had shared many times over.

_"...mfgh..." _was all that Sho managed to mumble into the pillows.

"What was that?" Kei arched an eyebrow, using the same towel from his waist to dry off his hair. Sho turned his head to the side to glare at his bleach-blonde lover.

"I said _'no,'_ you fat jerk. Why didn't you go _easy _on me??" Kei crossed the room to where Sho lay in two short strides, smacking him on the back of his head.

"Who the hell are you calling _fat?!_" Kei grouched, bending over the taller man.

Spotting his chance, Sho grabbed Kei's waist, pulling him down onto the bed, and pinning him beneath him in one swift motion. Lowering his head to lick along Kei's collar bone, he muttered sweetly, "Ah, that's right. I forgot that you are sensitive about your weight." Kei's menacing look did not dissipate from his feminine face. Leaning down, he softly captured his best friend's lips, smiling as he saw Kei's eyes soften during the kiss. "I love you...and you're not fat." Sho crooned to his lover sheepishly. Kei couldn't help but turn to mush at the look Sho gave him. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around his human lover's back, kissing along his neck chastely.

"I know. I know..." he smiled back, tucking his chin into the crook of Sho's neck, snuggling close. "I love you too." After a few minutes of silence, Sho's restless hands began to slowly move south...

Kei's screams of _"AH! NO, SHO-KUN! I'VE ALREADY HAD A SHOWER, I DON'T WANT TO TAKE ANOTHER!!" _rang through the apartment, undoubtedly disturbing their neighbors, right along with Sho's maniacal laughter, which was soon followed by moans, groans, and screams of pleasure.

* * *

(a/n)

Sho: Oh, wow, that was _awesome!_  
Kei: You just liked it because you got to be seme in the end. Uh, not that it wasn't good, Jei Jei-chan...  
Sho: So? I still got to have sex with you many a time.  
Me: -grin- Oh, don't worry, you can secks any time you want! (As long as I get photos)  
Kei: Jei Jei, since when are _you_ a pervert?!  
Sho/Me: I/She wrote this, remember?  
Kei: ...  
Me: Oh, Kei-kun...if only you could see what happens in my _**MIND.**_  
Sho: So are there more dirty things between Kei-chan and I?!  
Me: ...sometimes.  
Kei: ...Are there any with Reita-kun (The Gazette) or Aoi-kun (The Gazette) and I? ^///^  
Me: _**ANYTIME YOU WANT, KEI-SAMA!!**_ ^///^  
Sho: XD  
Kei: -heart-  
Me: -dies of a chronic nosebleed-

See you next time! (It'll be longer, I swear!)

Please Review!!


	3. Ch2: First Quarter

* * *

Warning: malexmale relationship!

Disclaimer: See previous chappies!

(a/n) Surprise! There was a chapter before this that didn't make it in! (It was crap, but sometime in the next four weeks there will be a link to it in my profile.) NO COMPLAINING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!! I am on full lockdown mode, so be glad you even got THIS! (UNEDITED!)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HYDE-SAMA!! (January 29, 1969)

-----------------------

Sho was startled awake by the sound of someone pounding their fist against the front door of their modern apartment flat. Kei turned over to grab Sho when he tried to leave the bed. "Stay," he growled. "I'll get it." Sho nodded his head. When Kei stood up to get dressed and answer the door, the blanket fell silently back to the bed, exposing his entire lithe and sexy body to the younger man. That toned chest, that tan skin left over from his human years ( XD It's really like that in the movie) those ribs just barely visible...Sho shook as he forced himself to try to keep from tackling the older man to the ground. "Coming!" Kei yelled to their impatient visitor as he pulled a loose white peasant shirt and some of Sho's shiny reptilian-style pants on. Walking out of the room, he winced at the pain shooting up his spine. _'Damn brat...I may be a vampire, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel...pain!!'_ he swore under his breath as he reached the door, while blushing at the memory of what exactly had caused the pain he now felt. _'Worth it though...'_ Bypassing the spyhole in the door, he opened it as far as the catch would allow him to go, and winced at the blast of hot summer air from outside. Blinking to replenish the moisture in his eyes, he peeked out the door marginally, just to find a gun barrel in his face. "May I help you with something?" Kei didn't bat an eye at the weapon, and simply glared at the ugly Taiwanese man who had the _gall_ to thrust a gun in his face.

"Where...is...Sho?" the man asked in a husky voice.

Smiling sweetly, Kei replied "I'll go get him for you." The man thrust his gun in between the door and its frame when Kei tried to close it. His eyes narrowing dangerously, he added "You can wait in here." Grinning, the man accepted Kei's 'offer' wordlessly. Straining his hearing to make sure the man wasn't following him, Kei walked into the bedroom.

"Who was it?" Sho asked with a lopsided grin as he sat up in the bed.

"Put on your pants, grab your guns, and let's go." Sho just stared as his best friend began strapping guns to his belt and gelled his blonde hair back so it wouldn't get in the way during their inevitable gun fight.

"Um...whoever that was, they were...uh...lying! I _swear_ that I never did anyone other than you--" Kei glared at his boyfriend.

"It wasn't someone who came to tattle on you for cheating on me. I will ignore that...comment..._for now."_ Sho paled.

"Huh? Oh." Kei glared, half bent over to pick up a gun that he had dropped, his shirt riding up just enough for show to see all of the hickeys he had left on his lover only several hours before. Flustered at seeing Sho analyze him, Kei threw a green, skin-tight shirt at his boyfriend/housemate, smacking him in the face with it. "It's just another loser you managed to piss off, baka." Kei sighed, staring bemusedly at the younger man's confused face. "What's with that look?" Sho clammered clumsily from the bed and started to put on his shirt.

"It's just...I haven't left the house in a few weeks...so how could I have pissed someone off?" Sho tried to keep from leering at his boyfriend. "Am I supposed to go pantless, or are you going to throw me something to wear?" Knowing that the younger man would be perfectly fine with going pantsless, Kei decided to bypass the embarrassment and throw him one of his many pairs of shiny black leather pants. Sho grinned, and started to slide into them.

Getting impatient, the stranger in their living room shouted out in poor Japanese "Oi! Hayaku! (1)" Sho arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Who the hell was that?"

With a playful flick of his tongue across his lip, Kei replied. "From what I can tell, that is an assasin sent by Chan, and he wants a fight."

* * *

  
(1) Hayaku- Hyde's first line in the movie. It can be translated as 'faster,' 'hurry up,' or 'come on,' as they basically mean the same thing.

Woot! I wrote this in like, twenty minutes...but I typed it in five! ^.^ ...oh shit. I need to write a next chapter...O.O" Any ideas??

I'm sorry if I don't reply to any reviews in the next couple of weeks. I am in trouble~~

This isn't my best work, but it is SO FUN to write!! ^.^

See ya next time, ne!

**(Arigatou for catching my mistakes, Cashite-sama! -MentallyChallengedNinja- There! As a reward, I give you another ad!)**

**_REVIEW. OR I WILL SEND SHO AND KEI TO KILL YOU!! _**Wait a minute...the fangirls would probably_ like_ that...On second thought, **_REVIEW AND I WILL SEND SHO AND KEI TO_ -**INSERT VERB OF YOUR CHOICE HERE-_** YOU!!**_


	4. Ch3: Waxing Gibbous

Warning: male x male. Foul language throughout the entire fic. Watch: fuck, damnit, swear word, -censor-, swear, bitch, swear, bastard, swear, son of a bitch, swear, son of a bastard, swear, swear, swear!!!! Out of character everyone, because I lose any semblance I may have of being able to write when I am sick. Graphic towards the end. (Not smut, you pervs!!) Suicidal Sho and angst. Kei x Sho.

Disclaimer: Do I look like Gackt to you? No? Didn't think so. I mean, if I was Gackt, don't you think I'd find something better to do, like Hyde or something? (quote taken from the hilarious Shin-Ora)

(a/n) gaa...I am so sick right now...-cough- -cough- I always ramble when I get sick...bleh...somehow I've managed to get on and post this...? XD I'm a sneaky little bastard...can you call a female a bastard? Huh. I freaking love elipses!! ...pickles are bastards...See? Rambling!! ...fishpiewalnutshydeisthesecksiestpockyorangellamaaardvarkgrammarshoecdcasescissorsfaceribbontreeslicepetaneedleguitarcaseframefirematcheslighterhairdyemizsterfiffles and did you seriously just read all of this?? XDDD I wrote this in biology and geometry and com app (freaking class I hate and will never need!!)...when I was supposed to be making up absent work. 8P Sucky chapter, but a chapter all the same.

Note: DOES ANYONE KNOW WHY WHENEVER YOU TRY TO UPLOAD SOMETHING, ALL OF THE CAPITAL LETTERS DISAPPEAR??? It's freaking annoying!!

----------------------Waxing Gibbous--------------------------

"_Chan? W_hat do you mean C_han?"_ Sho growled as he grabbed Kei's fore arms, bringing them to his chest. "hHow in the _hell_ would he be able to find us?"

"Well, maybe it was the name plate with _our names_ on it that you insisted we install beside our door. Perhaps it was Toshi constantly coming and going, leading any one of Chan's men tailing him straight to us. Now stop shaking me, will you?" Kei answered back non-chalantly.

"Oh." the younger man replied, releasing him.

"Exactly. Now--guns."

Not bothering to reply with anything but a nod, Sho strapped his remaining guns in place on his body, and threw his trench coat on melodramatically. Sighing, he turned to pout childishly at his lover. "Do we really have to fight here? What if we break something, or if someone calls the police?"

"We're in Mallepa, Sho. _No one_ is going to call the police." Ignoring Sho's absolutely adorably annoying pout, Kei snaked his hand under his human's trench coat, reaching around him, and grabbed a gun, sensually licking his lips to distract Sho as he did.

"K-Kei?" the vampire pulled away, smirking as he did so, waving the gun in front of Sho's frosty blue eyes. "When did you--ugh, you're such a fucking _tease,_ Kei!"

Kei snickered to himself as he started unlocking the door. "Are you complaining?"

"A little, yeah. I mean, you're sexy enough. I don't need you taunting me with it!" Kei had to fight to keep from falling over laughing when he saw the now strawberry red face of his partner as he said this. "Wh-what?!" he whined as he stormed over to his cutely giggling lover. Just as he was pulling Kei into his arms, lifting his chin, and leaning in for a passionate kiss, Chan's henchman fired towards their door, the bullet shooting through it and hitting Kei point blank in the back of his head.

* * *

The End.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

......no?

You want more?

Such picky readers. XD

Fine. You can have more, but only if I get at least five reviews for this chapter, ne! -cough-

* * *

"K-Kei!! Kei!" Sho caught the blonde vampire before he fell, blood and brain matter all over his clothes and the room that they shared. Kei lay lifeless in his arms, his head falling against his chest. Sho leaned forward, trying to see if against all odds his lover was still breathing. He wasn't. "You...you son of a _bitch!"_ throwing the door open, Sho grabbed his gun and shot every bullet his gun held at the stranger who had shot Kei, none of them missing their mark. Chan's henchman fell slowly to his knees, a gargling sound coming from somewhere deep in the back of his throat before he fell face first to the ground. Never breaking his eyes from Kei, Sho dropped his gun to the carpet, kneeling so he could rest Kei's head into the crook of his neck, as he would when he was alive.

Crying, he clutched Kei's corpse against himself, for the moment not caring that the blood would stain his clothes. "K-Kei! Please, Kei! Don't die...not now...you swore to me that you wouldn't, couldn't die! Kei! Kei!!" as time drew on, Sho began losing hope. His lover was dead. The man who brought meaning to his life, _gone._ He still had Toshi, Shinji, and Son, but what use were they to him? Without Kei, he was _nothing._ They would never understand him like Kei did, never hold him when he felt alone, never accept all of his childish faults with a smile. The only person who ever would was lying dead in his arms. Suddenly it hit him. Kei was dead; _his_ Kei was dead. The reason he continued to live, the person who always saved him, cold and lifeless. He no longer had the will to live on, he _couldn't_ without Kei by his side.

Reaching behind him, he pulled one of his guns from his holster. "Kei...I love you, Kei." Lifting the gun to the side of his head, he slowly closed his eyes, gripping the corpse closer to him. With his thumb, he flipped off the safety catch. Just as he was about to end his life, something, or rather, _someone_ knocked the gun from his hand with a shout. His eyes immediately slammed open. "Wh-what?!"

Silence echoed through the room.

-----------------------

(a/n) you know what's weird? for some reason, i update this fic a hell of a lot more than my other fics...nowadays i am lucky if i write a fucking sentence. XD i lost my internet the first time i tried to post this?? (Still haven't gotten it back. To save time, I'm not going to edit these/) two of my teachers decided to look my way when i was writing this, and both ended up taking my paper up. t.t i was afraid i would lose half of the chapter! the same thing happened when i was writing the next chapter, too...they never look when i write absolute smut though...i am sooo not satisfied with this or the next chapter, so i'll probably edit them later, ne.

please review! (even if it's only to wash my mouth out with soap)


	5. Ch4: F U L L M O O N

Warning: male x male relationship(s?). Suicidal, angsty Sho. D:

Disclaimer: Oh, I only dream that I own Moon Child, Gackto-sama, and Hyde-sama...and may I say, what delicious dreams those are...(edit: 02/10/09 HOLY CRAP, I JUST GOT THE BEST FORTUNE COOKIE EVER!!! It said: YOUR DREAM LIFE IS RICH - YOUR DREAMS WILL COME TRUE !!!! ^///^ SERIOUSLY!! KYAAAH!)

(a/n) Thank you to everyone who has alerted, faved, or reviewed. If you weren't aware, you CAN review my stories anonymously. So you're excuse for not doing so is...? XD

-------------------------------------------Full Moon-------------------------------------------------

"I gave up on the past because it's unforgiving."  
Justin Furstenfeld (Blue October) 'Picking Up Pieces.'

Toshi was screaming at him, storming about the house and collecting all of the knives and guns, sliding them into his Happy Pizza delivery bag on his shoulder so that Sho couldn't grab them and do something stupid. "I can't believe you, Sho! What the hell did you think you were going to do? Kill yourself and leave me and Shinji all alone? Fuck, you're selfish, Sho. Always have been!"

Sho just sat staring at his bloodied hands. Toshi had tried to make Sho get rid of both bodies, but Sho had childishly refused to get rid of Kei's. Muttering "He'll be back. He'll wake up; he'll heal. He always does," as he removed Kei's clothes and set him in a warm bath, scrubbing at the drying blood and rinsing it away. That was an hour ago. Toshi had convinced him that suicide wasn't the solution; however, once that thought was in his head, Sho had reverted back into denial, and Toshi couldn't shake him out of it.

"It's that stupid vampire's fault, I'd bet. It _is_, isn't it? He spoiled you. Always did, from the moment you came back for him at the old hospital, our old home, even though he was a monster! He loved you for it, I could tell. He spoiled you from that moment on, in more ways than one. You just never realized it...Fuck, Sho. If you two hadn't met, think of how everything would be. We'd be happy, all of us together, maybe, and we wouldn't have to steal and murder for a living--"

"You're right, Toshi. That is exactly what our lives would be like." Sho muttered, holding his right hand out above him, watching but not seeing the blood curve a crimson path down his palm to his forearm.

"See? Finally, you agree with--" Toshi sighed.

"Let me finish, Toshi." Sho's voice was cold, somber. Dead.

"Huh?"

"Our life would be like that, Toshi, if Kei and I had not met, because we would be dead. That man would have killed us that day. Shinji wouldn't have escaped with just a bad leg, and Kei wouldn't have been there to kill the bastard and save us. We'd be dead. We wouldn't have to steal to make a living; we wouldn't have to make a living at all, and what would we be able to steal? We'd be together with our family, happy for once, and we would never hunger, because the dead don't need to feed. Except, perhaps, Kei." Sho chuckled, a frightening and bereft sound that sent chills down Toshi's spine. "I never could figure out if he was just one of the living dead, or..." He stopped, clenching his fists until there were four bleeding crescent shapes carved into his palms by his fingernails. He slammed his fists onto the coffee table, sobs racking his tired frame.

"Sho. Sho. _SHO!"_ Toshi slapped his best friend across his face, trying to shock him back to reality. Sho just stared up at Toshi, his countenance showing him just how lost he was without Kei. "Oh, Sho...Look, I--" Toshi kneeled down in front of him, hugging him tightly. Sho clung to him, tears falling down his face as Toshi tried to comfort the inconsolable man. When he stopped sobbing, he asked Toshi something that neither of them would ever forget.

"Toshi, Toshi, _please._"

Toshi tried to hand him a rag to dry his tear-stained face off with. When he wouldn't take it, he used his own shirt to wipe away his only friend's tears. "What is it, Sho?"

With imploring eyes, Sho begged his oldest friend. "Please. Kill me."

Toshi went insane as soon as he could process what he had just been asked. "Are you _NUTS?!_ I could _never_ do that!" Jerking away from Sho, he continued to yell as Sho tried to hand him a gun. "No! No, I won't!"

"Please, Toshi! Please, shoot me. Please...KILL ME." Sho began to shake with tears again.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry Sho. I can't kill you."

Looking up, Sho wiped away his tears. Bravely, he tried "Then at least let me kill myself." Toshi stood there, dumbfounded. "I have to be with Kei, Toshi."

Toshi's eyes widened so much, they looked as if they would pop out of his skull. "Back to fucking square one! NO, YOU DUMBASS! You can't kill yourself EITHER!"

As they bickered, another rather annoyed voice joined in. "Ah, will you both please just _shut the fuck up?!_" Both humans whipped their heads in the direction of the voice. "Ah, fuck. Damn fucking stupid-ass migrane..." The person hidden in the shadows of the hallway rubbed at his head, pushing back his damp hair.

Through his tears, Sho could only see a flash of blonde, but it was enough. Running across the flat, he barreled into the waiting arms of Kei. "Kei...Kei!" The blue eyed man sobbed, gripping his previously thought to be dead lover in his arms.

"Shh...I'm here, I'm here..." Kei smiled, running his hands comfortingly down Sho's back. "Sho." He lifted his lover's chin up, chocolate brown meeting hazy blue. "You know you don't have to do something as stupid as killing yourself to be with me." Gently, he wiped away the younger man's tears with his right hand thumb. "You never have to do something like that to get my attention, Sho. Dead or alive, I'll always be with you."

"I-in my heart? My memories?" Sho smiled through his tears.

"Of course not, Sho." Kei laughed, while Sho nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Then-then what, Kei??"

"Sho," he grinned, "I'll always be with you. Remember, I don't die."

"B-but if you go into the sun, Kei!" Sho blubbered, standing up straight, so that Kei had to practically jump to kiss his first and only love's forehead.

"Then my spirit will haunt you, following you wherever you go. Anywhere, and I mean _anywhere_. How's that?" Kei grinned, standing on his toes to kiss his lips.

"E-even the bathroom, Kei??" Sho blushed, wiping his snotty nose on his arm.

"Well, naturally! How else could I properly haunt you, Sho?" Kei laughed, running his hands through his damp hair.

"B-but Kei!"

"Why shouldn't I, Sho? We're both men aren't we?" Kei graced Sho with a stunning lop-sided grin, hugging Sho to himself. "I love you, Sho."

"I love you too, Kei." He leaned over him, setting his head on top of Kei's, looping his arms around the smaller man's waist. "Please, don't ever leave me again."

---------------------838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383-------------------

When Sho had calmed down and Toshi had left, the re-united couple had a little alone time to talk things over.

_"What were you thinking, you dumbass?!"_

Sniffling, Sho snuggled deeper under the blanket that Kei had thrown over them, pressing his body against the vampire's warm one. "Wh-wh-what do you mean?"

Kei had to fight the urge to smack the twenty-one year old child clinging to his waist. "Sho-chan, you know perfectly well what I mean."

"Sh-Sho-chan?" Sho momentarily stopped his blubbering to stare at Kei in surprise.

"Hn? Do you not like being called that by me?" Kei looked down at the man clinging to his body as he ran his fingers through the hair on the top of Sho's head.

"Of course I like it!" Sho cried emphatically. The way he said that name--as if he was tasting it...devouring it...he had said it in such a SULTRY voice--the kind he reserved for only the most private of moments...Hearing him say his name like that, in that same voice every single day? How could Sho resist?

So imagine Sho's reaction when he heard Kei's next words. "Good. But," Sho looked at Kei questioningly.

"But?"

"But I will only call you that if you tell me why you asked Toshi what you did." Sho looked absolutely devastated.

"Wh-wh-what?! Why?!" Kei just smiled. "Oh, fine! I thought you were DEAD, Kei. You know how you always say that...that I am your only reason to live?"

Kei waited. "And?"

Sho stopped, his crystal blue eyes searching Kei's face. 'Can I tell him this? He-he's never judged me by what I say before, so why would he now?' Sho sighed, his reasoning convincing him that it was okay to spill his heart out to the only person he completely trusted. 'Then again, he HAS always been touchy on the subject of love...and my death, of course.'

"Sho?" Kei reached out to cup his hand around Sho's cheek worriedly. "What is it, Sho?"

"Kei."

"Yes?" the blonde vampire smiled down at his lover, something that had been coming to him more and more easily ever since they had gotten together several months ago.

"Kei, do you _really_ think that I don't feel the exact same way about you?" Kei couldn't help but gape as that statement sunk in.

"Sh-sho..." Kei was speechless. He had never realized how deeply Sho's feelings for him ran; although, of course he would be happy if Sho only liked him a little bit. Just having his feelings accepted was enough. 'But a love this deep...I-I never thought--'

"Kei?" Sho looked up worriedly at the older man.

Snapping out of his shock at the cute look Sho gave him, Kei gave the younger man a lop-sided grin that instantly made Sho's entire perspective of Kei do a one-eighty.

"Kei?" Sho asked in a squeaky voice that reminded Kei of when his voice was changing during puberty. (1)

Stifling a giggle, Kei smirked at his lover. "I'm ...I'm surprised you feel that way, Sho. Okay, maybe not. I guess I spoiled you so much that if you can't have what you want, you'd rather not have anything at all."

"Yep. It's all your fault, Kei." Sho closed his eyes, resting against Kei.

"Thanks, Sho." he replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm happy you feel so strongly for me, though. I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now, Sho-chan."

Returning Kei's smirk, Sho moved so he was directly above the smaller man, his arms supporting him on either side of Kei's head. "That's good to hear." Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips to Kei's, who gladly returned the favor before deepening the kiss. Pulling back to breathe, Sho began placing kisses down Kei's neck, stopping to nip at his collar bone, which earned a delicious moan from the blonde man beneath him. When a few minutes later, Kei felt his blood rushing to another place, he stiffened, putting his hands against Sho's chest, pushing him up off of him. Sho looked up from where he had pushed up Kei's shirt, exposing his sexy abs and his pierced belly button and had _started_ to undo Kei's pants, a disgruntled look on his face. "Oh, come _on_, Kei! I just got my boyfriend back after seeing him get shot in the head and thinking he was dead. I think I deserve a little compensation, don't I? A little comfort, you know?"

"Sho-chan..." Kei panted, grabbing Sho's hands before he could fully remove his pants. "Sho, stop." his lover stopped his licking just long enough for him to look at him lustfully and ask

"WHY??"

Pulling the younger man's chin up so he would have no choice but to look at him, he sighed. "I need to feed."

Kei hadn't had to heal a wound like that in decades, and the fact that he hadn't fed in almost _two months_ wasn't helping. Having a living, breathing, _blood filled_ human pushed so tightly against him was definetly not the brightest idea right now, even if it WAS Sho. Both their minds were clouded by lust, although for Kei, it wasn't just lust for Sho's body. He was hungry, and in more ways than one. For now though, his human side would have to wait. "I'm sorry Sho."

Kei slid off of the couch, stood up, and walked straight to the door, leaving Sho staring after him dejectedly. Being a creature of habit, Kei grabbed his red jacket, threw it over his shoulder, pulled open the door, and walked away from the person he loved most in the world.

8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D88D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8

_'Now...to find some blood._' Kei scratched at his head, causing his blonde hair to fall in front of his eyes. "Fuck, I have GOT to stop starving myself. It's getting harder and harder not to attack the first person I see...I even have to fight my instincts around Sho lately." As if emphasizing this point, a sharp, excrutiating pain blasted through his thoughts and senses as his massive vampiric canines pushed their way through the sensitive tissue in his mouth. After a few seconds of trying to regain equilibrium, Kei continued his search.

He had been this way for over a century, had to endure the pain, had to pretend that he didn't see the fear and hurt in the eyes of his prey. It had been getting harder to ignore the surge of pleasure he felt at those first few drops of someone else's life force within the last decade or so, probably something to do with his always being in close proximity of either Toshi or Sho. _'Shinji and his wife of course never come near me.'_ he mused, wiping at the blood trickling down his chin from where his canines had pushed through.

He stopped, surveying his surroundings. Without realizing it, he had come to a park that he had often taken Sho to when he was a child. (2)

8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8

"Kei!" A nine year old Sho called, a huge grin on his face.

Taking a drag from his cigarette, Kei softly smiled back, looking tenderly at the young boy waving to him from the slide. The little boy grinned the entire time he slid down. As soon as he had a foot half on the ground, he bolted over to the bench where Kei was lounging lazily, both arms over the back of the bench. Instantly, Kei was leaning over and pulling Sho into his lap. "What is it, little one?" he fixed Sho with a worried look, lightly brushing Sho's bangs from his eyes.

Sho whimpered when Kei pulled away. "I wanted you to push me on the swing set."

He pouted up at the never-aging Kei, smirking when he saw the accomadating look in his chocolate eyes that indicated a definite 'yes.'

"Well, alright. But you need to get to bed soon. It's getting late. It's nearly three o'clock in the morning, little one." Kei slid Sho off of him, and began walking swiftly towards the swing. Sho sprinted up to the vampire and grabbed his hand, the blonde man slowing so they could walk together. Sho looked up joyously at Kei, his breath catching when he looked past him, up at the dark night sky.

"Kei, look at that MOON!" Kei squeezed Sho's hand and brought his eyes to the sky, dark chocolate orbs meeting with the luminescence of a bright orange harvest moon; the largest either had ever seen.

"It's...big." Kei muttered, his mind unable to come up with another word to describe it.

"Yeah." After several pleasant moments of the two silently staring at the moon, a light summer breeze brushing their hair against their cheeks, a restless Sho broke the silence. "Kei, you promised to take me on the swing!"

Kei glared down softly at the little boy, catching himself before his gaze became too harsh. Sighing, he took a cigarette carton from his black coat pocket, tapped it upside down against his palm, and pulled at the cigarette that slid partially out. Sho watched, eyes transfixed upon Kei as he slowly brought the object to his lips, delicately held it there, and lit it all in a matter of seconds. Feeling that he was being watched, Kei turned to Sho, reached out, and ruffled his hair, much to Sho's infinite displeasure. "Keiiii!"

The vampire just smiled as he walked behind the swing set, grabbing the chains and leaning forward, his unusual blonde hair shining with an odd glow in the bright moonlight. "You wanted to swing, did you not?" Sho nodded. "Well, come on then." Needing no more instruction, Sho jogged to the swings, sat on the seat, and smiled up at Kei. Hiding his blush, Kei leaned back and pushed the child who he would eventually come to call the love of his life on the swing set.

8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8

"I'm sorry. I really, truly am." Kei whispered into the right ear of his newfound prey.

"W-wait! Hold on a sec, if it's money you want, I--" the drunken old man choked on his last words as Kei choked down his blood. With each gulp, Kei let a little bit of his humanity flee.

Having drained the man of every last drop of his blood, Kei swaggered home in the drunken stupor he always entered when he had had his fill. "Hahn...ah...AB negative...my favorite." Normally, he would be downright appalled at the fact that he had a favorite bloodtype, especially considering that _Sho_ was AB- as well. Unfortunately, Kei wasn't in his normal state. Belly full, Kei contentedly walked up the stairs to the flat that they shared.

He didn't know when he had left the park, or when he had walked home, but he was glad just to be back near HIM. He kicked open the door, careful not to break it again, threw off his jacket, and in a girlish voice called out "SHOOOO-CHAAAAN! WHERE AWE YOUUUU????" Sho peeked out his head from the kitchen.

"I finally get you to think of me as an adult, and now we're back to baby talk?" the odd blonde man sauntered over to his blue-eyed lover.

"Mahaahaaahaha! So what? Besides, I still don't think of you as an adult." Kei giggled, spinning around and laughing ecstatically as he pulled a cigarette from a pack Sho had left by his side on the kitchen counter. "Got a light?" Kei murmered seriously as he leapt across the kitchen to Sho, swaying back and forth on his heels unintentionally.

"Sure." grabbing his lover by the waist, he spun him around, and, pressing Kei to himself, lit the cigarette.

"Mm...thank you, Sho-chan." Kei moaned as the nicotine flooded his system. "Mn...Sho-chan." Taking his cigarette from his mouth, he kissed the man he loved.

Despite his drunken state, Kei's lips were just as talented as they usually were, if not more forceful. Sho grabbed Kei's shirt front and viciously jerked at the fabric until it ripped. Instantly, his hands were all over Kei's chest, tracing down to the lean muscles of Kei's abs. "Sh-sho! _Ah..."_

Grabbing the backs of Kei's thighs, Sho hauled his lover onto the counter, his just-lit cigarette falling from his hand to be squished under Sho's onyx boots. "You forgot to take off your boots, Sho-chan."

"So did you." Mouth now void of anything, Sho decided to replace Kei's cancer stick with his own tongue. "Kei..." The blonde vampire wrapped his arms over his only friend's shoulders, begging for more contact. Sho blushed when he felt Kei pushing himself against his body, the bulge in his pants evident. _'He's already THAT HARD from just a KISS?'_ He leaned into the kiss, tongue grappling with Kei's. Oh, it felt so good to loose himself in the sensations Kei was giving him. _'Just a little more,'_ he told himself. _'I just want, NEED a little more of Kei.'_ Sho always ended up telling himself that, even though he _knew_ that he would never be able to get enough of Kei, even after Kei had nothing left to give. Greedily, he tasted his lover. A thousand times they had kissed, yet Sho was still always surprised by just how _good_ it felt, how wonderful his lover tasted.

"_Ah_...Sho. Sho, please. I-I want you...now." When Sho didn't comply quickly enough, Kei leaned back and began grabbing at his own pants, fumbling to get the multiple buttons undone. _'DAMN IT! WHY COULDN'T I WEAR PANTS THAT --ZIP-- LIKE EVERY OTHER DAMN PERSON IN THIS GOD-FORSAKEN CITY??'_ The answer was quite obvious, though. Everything Kei did was inspired by Sho. Even him wearing pants that button closed rather than zip was for Sho. How was THIS for Sho? It was all because of the fact that when Sho got horny, his fine motor skills flew out the window. One of these skills was of course being able to unbutton buttons in a hurry. So, as Sho would fumble with Kei's pants, his face turning red with anger as he yelled at the 'FUCKING STUPID-ASS BUTTONS!!' Kei got the pleasure of sitting there, doing absolutely nothing but watch as his boyfriend spent seven minutes undoing one button, AND the mind-blowing frustrated sex that Sho was so good at afterwards. See? All he did, he did for Sho.

Kei pulled his pants down to his knees, his hand dipping beneath the waistband of his boxers. Sho just watched, stunned that the ever-well mannered and reserved Kei was actually _mastarbating_ on the KITCHEN COUNTER.

"K-kei," Not recieving more of an answer than a moan, he grabbed Kei's hands to make him focus. "Kei."

The blonde looked up, sensually licking his lips, as was his habit whenever Sho was in close proximity of him. Sho gave his boyfriend an impish grin before pulling him into another searingly hot, very --distracting-- kiss. "Mmn...hah...Sho!" Still bent on distracting the older man so he wouldn't get smacked for what he was about to do, Sho shoved his tongue into the older man's mouth, the time for asking permission for such things long gone. Sho pulled Kei's pants and boxers the rest of the way off, and threw them to the floor. Grin still in place, the brunette gripped his half-naked lover's thighs and pulled him off the counter, supporting him in mid-air with his still-clothed leg. "Sh-Sho!" In a desperate attempt to keep from falling, Kei threw his arms around Sho's neck and wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist.

"My, my, Kei-kun. Eager, are we?" Kei glared up at the taller man.

"Oh, shut up, moron." Kei leaned his head into the crook of Sho's neck and sighed. "I love you, Sho."

Walking into the bedroom they shared, Sho carefully laid his lover on the bed. "I love you too, Kei."

Kei smirked up at the man standing above him. "Great. Now that we're done with the 'I love you's,' can we PLEASE get on to the good stuff?"

Leaning down, he tucked his finger under Kei's chin, making him look up. "And what, exactly, is the 'good stuff'?"

Kei glared up at the brunette, spreading his legs as he laid back on the soft bed. "Fuck me now, or I'll fuck you."

Blanching at that frightening thought, Sho practically jumped onto Kei, his clothes flying off his body and halfway across the room as he did so. Throwing his braids over his shoulder, he undid the button on his own pants, proud that he had finally mastered the art of unbuttoning a button. "Thanks, but I'd rather that you didn't."

---------------------

(1) --Damn funny thought, isn't it? Gackt doing that funny voice changing thing...where every syllable is a different pitch... xDDD

(2) This park is different from the one that Toshi dies in. It is like a playground.

(a/n) For those of you paying attention to the chapter titles: No, this probably won't be an eight chapter fiction. When I run out of moon phases, I'll move on to solstices and equinoxes, tides and eclipses...just because I can. 8P If you have a better idea for a chapter title that is moon-esque, send it over! 8D (Also, I'm thinking of changing the title. Evidently, people keep thinking that this is a Twilight fanfic? Any ideas on what I should change it to?)

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!

(If you do, I'll post a new one-shot I've been debating posting...)

Shinji: Is that really the way to get people to review?  
Me: What do you mean?  
Shinji: Well, I mean, your writing DOES suck. Why would people want more of your fangirl-y drivel?  
Kei: Drivel? How the hell do you know that word? It almost makes you sound educated.  
Sho: They want it BECAUSE IT IS GOING TO BE SPECTACULAR, OF COURSE!  
Me: Aw, thank you, Sho.  
Sho: Although...you do kind of have a point...I mean, LOOK at that crap. Have you read it? She made ME the UKE once!  
Kei: Most of these stories do.  
Me: Wh-wh-wh-what?!! KEEEEIIIIIIIIIII-SSSSAAAAAMMMMMAAAAA!! THEY'RE PICKING ON THE AUTHOR AGAIN!  
Kei: (walking away) Then just right a Shinji x Sho or Sho x Shinji story to humiliate them.  
Me: ...I love that man. (grabs a pen)  
Sho and Shinji: N-N-N-N-N-NAAAAAANIIIIIIII!  
Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (inner me: eeeeeewwwwwwwwwww)  
Sho: PLEAAASSEEE!! NO MORE!  
Me: Hmph.  
Sho: YOU ARE THE BEST AUTHOR EVER!  
Me: You're just saying that. Sho: So?  
Me: Aw, okay. I won't right the (Shinji x Sho) story.  
Sho: THANK YOU.  
Me: TOSHI, GET THE (drugged) PIZZA. Kei, the guns.  
Sho: Wh-wh-what!  
Kei: Please check out the story.  
Toshi: BANG! BANG!! (dies)  
Sho: NO, TOSHI! DON'T DIE! PLEASE, TOSHI! TOSHI, NO!!!! TOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
Kei: Come on, man-bitch. (drags Sho away)  
Sho: TOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

XD

PLEASE REVIEW, NYA.


	6. Ch5: Waning Gibbous

Warning: A tad of shounen-ai fluff. Of course, there is manlove too. (Not like manlove manlove. No smut, m'loves. Sorry! :P)

Yeah, uh, to make the word count more accurate, I am officially not going to put another disclaimer ever in this series. It's in the first, what, four? Look there if you actually are dumb enough to mistake me for Gackt. (Really, if I was, I would make so many sequels, it would be like the Rocky of the otaku world. Or the power rangers. Yeah. With Gackt, that's closer. Think of all the Sho and Kei manlove!! As in MANLOVE MANLOVE! XD)

(a/n) Woot! I'm out of the hospital! Ficcy time!! Thank you to all of you who reviewed/alerted; thank you to Cashite-sama for actually reading all of this crap; and...uh...my brain died. -whrrrr- -whrrr- Oh! One more thing! (Shameless plug) Please be sure to read my upcoming series, (h.I.m.) It's Sho x Kei, and actually not entirely crap! You have been warned though: IT DOES NOT END. EVER. I LOVE/HATE THE HELL OUT OF IT, BECAUSE IT JUST WON'T DIE. IT SPANS THREE FREAKING JOURNALS, AND THAT'S ONLY WITH DIALOGUE. NO SPACES!! T.T (I may end up just keeping it as dialogue with a bit of notes about the action. The dialogue is pretty self-explanatory. XD So lazy.)

----------------------------Chapter Five, Waning Gibbous-------------------------

It was a dark, gloomy, dreadfully depressing day for Sho. Possibly the worst day in his entire life, and Kei wasn't even home to help him sex away the dreariness of the day! Sho groaned as if in pain and practically launched himself on to the kitchen table where Kei had left him some food, in case he was too lazy (as he often was) to make himself something to eat. What, exactly, was the problem? On top of Kei leaving in the middle of the night to get ready for a trip he was going on (WITHOUT SHO), leaving him alone for TWELVE WHOLE HOURS, just this morning, Sho's most prized possesion had been rendered useless.

8D8D8D8D8D8D88D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8

"Happy birthday, Sho."

"What's this?" Sho's crystal eyes grew wide as Kei handed him a box neatly wrapped in green wrapping paper.

Kei sighed, rubbing his temples. "Today is your twenty-first birthday. I thought it only fitting to give you something special. Go ahead. Open it."

Sho's heart pounded at the thought that his unrequited love, his secret crush, had gotten him _something special!_ Was it a hug? A _kiss??_ Something MORE, perhaps??? Sho had assumed years ago that Kei had figured out Sho's feelings for him, and was just being nice by not shooting him. What a kind man he had fallen for! Sho hurriedly looked around the room. Toshi and Shinji had both left for home hours ago, so the two sat all alone in their apartment flat. Blushing, he wondered why Kei had waited until they were alone to give him his gift???? Wasting no more time, Sho ripped into the present, green paper flying into the remainder of the cake, onto the floor, and into Kei's face and hair.

"Sho." Kei leaned forward, a warning look on his face.

Sho had to fight the urge to lean in those few extra inches and kiss him senseless. "Right. Uhm..." throwing his braids over his shoulder, he carefully lifted the lid from the white box. Looking inside, Sho gasped at what he saw. "Y-your special lighter?"

Kei smiled a smile that left Sho speechless. "Yes."

Sho removed the silver plaited lighter and held it before his eyes. He smiled, using his thumb to test it out. After a few additional moments of staring at it in wonder, Sho flipped the lid closed. Turning to Kei, he bowed his head and held the lighter out to him. "I-I can't accept this. It's...it's your most prized possession." Kei blinked as Sho carefully placed the lighter Luka had given him in his hands. "I-I l-love you too much to let you give something so special to you away."

Now, it was Kei's turn to be bewildered. "Wh-what do you mean when you say...'love?'"

"You...you don't know?" Sho looked up at Kei, their faces a matching crimson.

"Know what?"

"I...I don't care if you get angry, Kei. I'm--I'm in love with you."

"R-really?"

"Yes, Kei. I'm in love with you. You can h-hate me," he struggled to keep his voice controlled as he said the word 'hate,' and failed miserably. "all you want, call my love 'unnatural' or 'weird.' Just please, Kei. Don't make me leave."

Kei looked down at Sho, his stupid grin still present.

"Why would I do that, Sho?"

He inched closer to the gently crying man, until their faces were only inches apart. "Sho," he laughed. "Sho. Look at me, Sho." The blue-eyed man refused to look at him while his face was still puffy and red from crying. "Sho-kun." When he still didn't respond, Kei used the voice he reserved strictly for when he was parenting Sho. He commanded, "You moron, you'd better look at me now, or I will leave you forever."

Immediately, Sho's head snapped up, almost smashing his forehead against Kei's chin. Instead, he accidently crashed his lips against Kei's. Instantly, Kei's arms were around Sho's neck, his body in Sho's lap, and his tongue exploring his partner's mouth. Sho jumped into action, his hands gripping the fabric of Kei's shirt, letting Kei lead him through their kiss. Pushing himself and Kei down onto the couch, he wrapped his arms around his idol. Needing air, Sho broke the heated kiss and blinked down at Kei. His eyes widened comically when he saw his satisfied smirk. "K-Kei! Uh, I d-don't know what just c-c-came over me, I uh--" Kei put his finger to his lips, his chocolate eyes glittering in mirth.

"Sh..."

Sho sat up, straddling the older man's waist. Around Kei's fingers, he asked "Huh?"

The blonde relocated his fingers to the back of Sho's head, entiwining his thin fingers in Sho's dark locks. "I love you too, Sho."

"REALLY?!"

"Really."

8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8

Sho held up the lighter that Kei had given him, the metal flip-top completely caved in from where he had stepped on it. "Fuck..." He had spent a good portion of the day trying to find a way to open the lighter, and bend it back into shape; however, the solution continued to allude him. Hoping to at least find a replacement in case Kei asked for it back, he had gone to several dozen stores and scanned the internet for hours, just to come up with an article saying that the company that made that particular lighter had gone under more than three decades ago.

"Sho. I'm home, Sho." Sho jumped from the table and ran into Kei, knocking him to the ground. "Aargh! Sho, what the HELL?!" Hearing the younger man sobbing, he sighed and patted Sho's head until he let them get up. "Now, what was this all about?"

Standing, Sho helped him up. "Um...you remember what you gave me for my birthday this year, right?" Kei nodded. "Well, it kind of...um...died."

"Okay..."

"Like, it got so bent that I can't open it."

"And?"

Sho looked at him, laughing incredulously."And? What do you mean, 'and?' It BROKE. The lighter Luka gave you, the lighter you gave me on the day that we first confessed our love--it's BROKEN."

Kei smiled. "Hand it to me."

Sho went into a raging fit, but handed it over none the less. "How the hell can you be smiling at a time like THIS?!" Kei just took the lighter and ignored the younger man. "K-K-Kei!" he sobbed. "It DIIIIIEEEEEED."

Kei sighed, pushing a clingy Sho off of him. "Damn it, Sho-chan. It's not broken. See?" He handed him the lighter, completely undented, though with a few scratches.

"Really?" he looked, and saw that it was true."H-how..."

Kei smirked, pointing to himself. "Vampire, remember? Bending metal is an easy task for me. Well, something like this anyways."

"Wow," Sho stared at the lighter, flipping it open and closed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now how about a drink, eh?"

Sho nodded, always ready for booze. "Oh, gawd yes."

"All right."

Sho wandered into the living room and plopped down on the couch, sprawling his legs and arms across the back and the arms. Kei walked in, carrying two beer bottles, his mood effectively changing the atmosphere of the room. "So," Sho sat up, taking a beer and leaving only a little space on the couch. Kei looked at him disdainfully and squished into the small place by Sho. Said brunette pulled Kei so he rested against his chest. "how did it go?"

Kei's content mood immediately soured. "It was hell. That stupid jackass was too incompetent to even take the picture for my passport. Ugh. This is why I hate traveling. If that's not bad enough, I have to go back tomorrow and the day after."

"It can't be that bad." Sho laughed, taking a swig of beer.

"Maybe not, but now I will have even less time to spend with you."

Sho grinned. "Mm...this is true. It's a twenty-four hour place, right? You plan to go at sundown...you're probably not going to get back until just before daylight, and that's normally the time where we're fuc--"

Kei punched Sho's stomach playfully. "Sho, how vulgar!"

The brunette hummed happily, pulling Kei tighter against him. "Oh, so now I'M the vulgar one? I seem to recall that last night YOU were the one BEGGING me to...oh, what was it...ah, yes--" Kei clamped his hand over Sho's mouth, clammering over him. Taking the childish route, he licked between Kei's dainty fingers.

"Ew! Sho, gross! I taught you better than that!" Kei kicked at the younger man, while Sho grinned, licking his lips.

Kei glared at his lover, grabbed the arm that Sho had placed on his shoulder and set it back on Sho's own lap. "That is NOT how I said it, and we both know it."

"You're right. It was more like 'Oooh, Shooo...pleeease, ah, haaaah, will you---' Damn it, Kei! It hurts when you hit my head! Ugh...I think that I have a concussion."

"God, I hope so." At the pout that instantly revealed itself on Sho's face, he sighed.

"K-K-Kei!" When the blonde man continued to ignore him, Sho grabbed the beer from his hand.

"Give. That. Back."

"No."

"NOW."

"Uh-uh!" Sho leaned away, holding the booze as far from Kei as possible.

"Sho!" Kei shouted. Let's get one thing straight. There are three things of Kei's that you never mess with. First, his clothes; second, his Sho. Third, of course, is his booze. If you had to put up with Sho and his friends every single night since they were seven, you would need booze too. "Sho, you freaking idiot, give me back my fuckin' beer!" Kei lunged over Sho, grabbing it again.

"Mm...no, I don't think I will." Kei's expression turned ominous.

"Fine. You're on the couch tonight, then." Instantly, the beer was back in his cold hands. He looked down to find an apologetic Sho lying like a puppy in his lap.

"I'm sooo sorry, Kei-chan!" Kei patted his head consolingly.

"Maybe so, but you're still sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Keiiiii! Please, no! You're about to leave on a trip, what, tomorrow?"

"Not for three days, actually, but I'll be gone most of tomorrow night and the night after."

"Exactly! If I sleep on the couch tonight, who knows when the next time we'll get to fuck will be??"

Kei sighed, taking a swig of beer from Sho's bottle. "You're so over-sexed, Sho. I guess that's no one's fault but my own."

"No, no, no! I'm not over-sexed! If anything, I'm UNDERSEXED! Any less and I'd be completely asexual! A celibate MONK, even!" he paused, hugging Kei's waist. "P-Please, Kei. You can't deny me this!" Kei just reached for the television remote, and turned on the T.V. "Keeeeiiiiiiiiii!!" Kei continued to flip through the channels. "Kei!" Click. "Kei!" Sip. "Keiiii!" Sip. "Kei, Kei, Kei, Kei, Kei, KEI!" Siiip. "AW, COME ON, KEI!"

"Fine. Drop your pants."

"YEEES!!" As Sho jumped into the air, arms flailing as he rejoiced, Kei's beer was hit, and splashed all across the floor.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...-stomp- -stomp- -stomp- -LOCK-"

"KEI! NO, KEI! Please let me in!"

"-shuffle-"

"Kei! I can hear you undressing!"

"-shuffle-"

"Let me in your room, dammit!"

"..."

"PLEASE, KEI!!"

"No."

"T.T"

"No."

"Keeeiii!!!"

8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8

"Kei...Kei...mn..." Sho leaned against the cold door, his head drooping forward as his eyes threatened to close. "Kei...please. Let me in..." Sho leaned forward, and shook his head from side to side in hope of waking himself up. "Kei." He stood up, leaning against the door to support his sleepy frame. "Come ON, Kei. I know you're in there." He rested his head against the door, the chill he got from doing so only reminding him of the coolness of Kei's body. Rather than allowing his mind to carry him off to a sexy memory, he continued to talk to the real Kei through the door. "Kei. I don't even remember why you shut me out...Please, Kei, just let me in. Kei. Mn...Kei..." Tears started sliding down Sho's face. "Don't leave me here again, Kei. I need you."

As if sympathizing with him, the door clicked open, revealing a very exhausted looking Kei. "Sho, I have to leave, I'm sorry. But this time, it'll only be for a few days. A week at the most." The tears continued to fall. "Sho...Sho. You know that I can't live without you. Now that I have you, there's no way in hell that I can set you free." Kei pulled the taller man into his arms, their closeness slowing his sobs. "I have to go, Sho. For Luka's sake." Sho wrapped his arms around Kei, pulling him close, practically crushing Kei's cold body against his own warm one.

"Why? Why must you go, Kei? Luka, he's...he's dead. What do you owe him? HE'S DEAD. What's he done that makes visiting his makeshift grave more important to you than spending time with ME? I don't understand, Kei. I don't understand." With that, the tears started again. Kei ran his hands through Sho's hair, pulling the rubber bands from his braids as he went.

"Sho...what I owe to him is everything." Sho hid his head in Kei's blonde hair.

"I don't understand." he repeated, his voice muffled by Kei's hair.

"If it weren't for him, Sho, I would've died of starvation. I couldn't steal for a living like we do now; there was nothing to steal, no one to steal from. I was fairly strong for a human; not too impressive, but by no means weak."

"O-okay?"

A bitter smile forced itself through Kei's emotionless barrier. "I was perfectly healthy when Luka changed me. For years, I hated him for it. I had to drink blood, I was constantly in pain, and I couldn't go outside during the day. That's what pissed me off the most. I had wanted to be a photographer, not that I could afford a camera, but when Luka changed me, I couldn't go outside to take pictures no matter how much I wanted to."

Sho pulled his head back, staring into Kei's eyes. 'So faraway.' He touched the small of his lover's back gently, shaking him from the painful memories. "I still don't understand."

He smiled up at Sho, a real, true smile. "If he hadn't changed me, Sho, I would never have lived long enough to meet -and fall in love with- you. If by some stroke of luck, I had lived that long, I'd be a decrepit man of about...one hundred and sixty-three years. You would've seen me and thought, 'Ew. What a weird, creepy, old man.'"

"I already think of you that way, Kei." Dodging Kei's foot, he added "Of course, there's a 'sexy' in there somewhere!"

"Ehem. As I was saying. I would never have known the meaning of my existence; I don't consciously know now, but at least -thanks to you- there's a chance that one day I might. Still, my heart would've hardened, but I never would've met the warmth that would melt it again."

"Uh...warmth?" Kei laughed, pinching both of Sho's cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Kei's waist.

"You, Sho." Sho paused, before the tears started flowing again. He smashed Kei to him, setting his chin on Kei's head.

"Aah-hah-aawww!! Keiiiiii!"

"Urgh! Sho, you're getting snot in my hair!" Sho's hands were moving so quickly, they were even a blur to Kei's eyes. "Sh-Sh-Sho!" Clothes were flying everywhere, and within a second, both were almost completely naked.

"Argh! DAMN FUCKING BUTTON! FUCK, KEI, HELP ME OUT HERE!" Kei moaned, the feeling of Sho's hands scrambling with his hands nearly too much. "Aw, fuck it. Stay still."

"Wait! Sho, what're you---ah! Sho, these are one of my favorite pairs of pants!" Kei yelled, hitting Sho's chest as the younger man used a pocket knife to cut the previously pristine black leather pants from his body. Sho forced Kei against the wall, using his knee to shove the older man's legs apart. Kei didn't bother to fight it, submitting to his desires easily. "Sho...nn..." Sho bit Kei's lip so hard it bled; cool brackish blood that dripped into both of their mouths. Kei smirked, moving his hands to Sho's shoulders, rubbing the front repeatedly. "Mn...I love you."

Sho muttered his affections right back, bringing one hand from the wall to the back of his lover's neck, the other remaining on the right side of Kei's head for support. Sho's moans sparked something in Kei, and he flipped their positions, with Sho against the wall, and Kei cutting HIS clothes away. "K-Kei?"

"I want to take you, Sho."

Sho blanched. "But you're too careful when you're on top...So careful that neither of us have any fun...there's no pleasure!" Kei winced.

"I-I don't want to hurt you. That's the only reason I'm so careful. Trust me, if I could fuck you like I wanted to..."

"Why don't you?"

"I can't. You'd get hurt." Kei turned, walking to the bed and sitting on it, his back turned to Sho. Following him, Sho walked to the bed and hugged Kei from behind, silently comforting his lover. Kei broke the silence first. "Sho?"

Sho pressed his lips to Kei's neck, kissing him gently. "Yes, Kei?"

"Just because I can't fuck YOU, that doesn't mean that we can't fuck at all." Kei tilted his head up, smirking over his shoulder.

"How true, how true."

--------

(A/ranting about summer/N) Ah, summer. I love/hate summer. I have nothing to do but fic, and with my internet sometimes working and sometimes not, I can't really do that. However, no homework! (Well, summer reading, but that's fine.) I can dye my hair however I want! :P (Strict school, so after summer I streak it red.) Right now, it matches my baby! (No, I don't actually have a baby, and this non-existent baby's hair is not blue. I'm talking about my electric guitar. -^.^-) Ah, but I don't see my friends much. So I'm lonely. You know what helps me cope with the loneliness, though? That's right, my lovelies. I knew you could guess. Such smart readers you are! REVIEWS. Muahahahaha! C'mon, c'mon! Give this evil authoress more reviews than she can ever ever ever ever ever ever read!!

Sho: You're not evil.  
Me: You only say that because you're seme. I'm sure our lovely, lovely Kei-chan would agree with me.  
Kei: Damn evil.  
Sho: That's not right!  
Me: You don't understand because you're not the uke. For now.  
Sho: H-huh!  
Me: -cackle-  
Sho: W-wait! C-couldn't you make some drabbles or something instead?  
Me: But I already did that! D:  
Sho: Then why aren't they up yet?  
Kei: Damn lazy.  
Me: Meh, true. Although, it does increase my torturing of helpless fictional characters if I actually bother to post them...-cackle-  
Toshi: Damn it. You had to set her off, didn't you?  
Kei: Damn Stupid.  
Sho: St-stupid? -whine-

(Apparently, Kei is now limited to three-syllable sentences in today's author's note. XD ...you just checked the syllable count, didn't you?) Hm. Quite a bit of this chapter/series is notations and such. Just think, if this was a DVD, you'd be paying extra for my ramblings! (Uh...just to be clear. I'm not getting paid for this. Thus the disclaimer in the first four chapters. XD Who would actually BUY something like this?? ...Okay, besides Gackt.)

HOLY CRAP, I JUST WROTE A LEMON. BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY PLOT BEFORE OR AFTER IT. D8 Should I post it as the next chapter, or wait until I have a plot? (Hm, senseless manlove manlove, or plot? -weighs both thoughts- YOU DECIDE!)


	7. Ch6: LAST QUARTER

WARNING: MAN LOVE MAN LOVE! LEMOOOON!!!

DISCLAIMER: Regretfully, all attempts to kidnap Hyde have failed... *sigh* And I don't own Gackt or the movie...(Well, the DVD, but all rights -as well as Hyde- are Gackt's...lucky bastard.)

(a/n) I actually don't have much to say for once, except HOLY CRAP A LEMON SCENE!! SMUUUUT!!

* * *

"So, when will you be back?" Sho had been asking Kei the same question every day since he had heard that Kei was planning to leave.

"The return date hasn't changed, Sho, so please stop asking."

Sho twisted the phone cord around his pinky, sighing. "I can't help it! I've been so _bored_ here. I mean, what am I supposed to do with you gone?"

"I really don't care what you do, as long as you don't destroy the house or get thrown in jail."

"I'm not going to destroy the house!" Sho grinned, "The jail part, though. That bit is a little iffy."

"Sho, I swear to God, if I get a phone call asking me to leave early to bail you out--"

"Oh, you won't, you won't."

"Good. Because I won't."

"You'd just leave me there to _DIE?!"_

"You wouldn't die. You might be molested a bit, but other than that, you'd be fine."

"Kei!"

"I'm KIDDING, Sho." the younger man could practically see Kei smirking over the phone. "Well, except for the not leaving early thing. Once I got back, maybe. If I felt like it."

"Kei!"

* * *

"Hey, Sho! You wanna go get something to eat?" Toshi frowned as Sho threw on his jacket, and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Maybe later. I have to go pick up Kei at the airport."

"Alright, then. I take it you don't want a job for tonight?" Toshi leered.

"Right." Sho turned to face Toshi, raising his right hand and running it down the bridge of his nose, waving. Toshi returned the gesture with a sigh. "Take care."

"You too."

* * *

"Keiii! My lovely, lovely, Keiii!!"

"Oh, gawd. Who let him into the terminal?" Upon seeing his incredibly tall lover jumping up and down on one foot, flapping his arms around and looking like the bastard child of a penguin and a flamingo, Kei began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Kei! Kei! I'm over here! KEI! HEY, KEI! I'M RIGHT HERE, IN THE WHITE JACKET AND LEATHER PANTS!!"

"You're also the one jumping around and looking like an idiot..." Kei muttered, looking for an alternate way to get to the baggage claim conveyer. Just as he began to sigh in relief at finding another way--two massive hands slapped down on his shoulders.

"You know," the person who had grabbed him whispered in a deep, husky voice, right beside his right ear. "For a vampire," Kei shivered, gripping his carry-on bag tightly in both his hands. "You have really crappy hearing."

"Thank you, Sho." Kei sighed, patting the top of his lover's hand, still firmly planted on his shoulder.

"See? You just proved my point." Sho grinned, leaning down to kiss Kei on his left cheek. Kei allowed it, but moved away quickly when he felt the taller man's arms start to snake around his waist.

"My hearing is just fine, thank you very much." Kei grimaced, walking past the gates, crossing the terminal incredibly quickly for someone so vertically challenged.

"Oh really? Then why did you walk in the other direction when I was calling out to you?" Even Sho, with his incredibly long legs had trouble keeping up with the shorter man. He lacked vampiric speed, of course.

"There's no reason for us to both look stupid."

Sho slowed, staring at Kei's back. "Why would you look stupid?"

"For knowing you." He called over his shoulder, smirking. In three quick strides, the brunette had caught up to him.

"That's not very nice!" Sho leaned down, taking Kei's black bag from him. "We haven't seen each other in sooo long, and already you're spouting insults, hurting my feelings, not letting me kiss you..."

"I let you kiss me." Kei replied quietly.

"Yeah, but not like a REAL kiss!" Sho pouted, stepping on the escalator behind Kei.

"We're in a public place, Sho!"

"It's because we're both men, isn't it?" Sho leaned forward, murmering in Kei's ear. "Admit it. I embarass you. '_We'_ embarass you."

"You couldn't be farther from the truth." Kei muttered back, his face blank. "Even if you were a girl, I still wouldn't make out with you in public. I'm too old-fashioned for that." Sho started rubbing Kei's back, making the blonde lean into his touch.

"Oh, but you'll have sex in the kitchen?" he laughed, his hands moving lower quickly. "On the counter top, even!"

"We've _never_ done that!" Kei blushed, swatting his handsy boyfriend away.

"Ah, but we would have, if I hadn't forced a change of scenery." Sho beamed, his eyes glittering through his bangs at Kei.

"_Gaah,_ don't look at me like that!" Kei lifted his hood up, so he couldn't see Sho's face.

"Hm? Why not?" The taller man knew perfectly well how to manipulate Kei, using only his eyes and pouty lips. Sadly, Kei was getting better at not looking him in the eye when he was trying to get his way.

"Let's see...conveyer D is what it says,"

"Kei?"

"But that one has another city listed."

"Kei?"

"But none of the others have my flight number on there."

"Kei?"

"Am I at another terminal's part?"

"Keeei."

"Wait, don't they all use the same one?"

"Looook at meeee!"

"Gawd, I'm so bad at this." Exasperated, Sho jumped in front of the vampire, grabbing his hood and trying to force it off, so he could make Kei look at his pouty face. Sadly, as strong as Sho was, he was still no match for Kei's amazing vampiric strength. As much as the taller man tugged at the hood, he still couldn't pull it off of Kei's head, even though the older man was only using a pinky to hold it in place.

"KEEEEI!!! LOOOOK AT MEEEE!" Sho jumped up and down, waving his hands in the air and getting stared at by every body except Kei, who was busying himself with grabbing his bags.

"No."

"Why NOOOOT?!!!"

"Because I'm not going to let you get your way this time. I refuse to cave."

"You don't even know what I want!"

"Ah, so you DO want something!"

"That's to be expected! I haven't had sex in almost **_TWO WEEKS!!"_** In trying to express just how lonely he had been without his partner, Sho accidently screamed the last sentence so loud that it was unlikely that someone could be found in the United States who had not heard about Sho's plight.

Embarassed, Kei grabbed his idiot's hand and dragged him to the car, away from the odd looks and prying eyes of the passerby. When he was sure no one watching, he let go of Sho's arm, got in the car, and yelled at him. "What the hell are you _thinking_, you _idiot?!!_"

"Whaaat?! I haven't seen you in foreeever, Kei. I can't help the fact that I'm horny...you, on the other hand..." he grinned as Kei blushed, smacking his hands away for the fourteenth time in five minutes.

"Oh, shut up." He took his bag back from Sho, getting out of the car to put it in the trunk, when his lover stopped him. "What is it now, Sho?"

"I've got something for you." Sho smiled.

**"ADAMU!!"** Both jumped as a girl in a high school uniform ran into the street, chasing after someone only Sho could see...Kei turned around and kept talking. (1)

"It's not _'in your pocket,'_ is it?" Kei rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Actually, it's right here." He handed Kei a box, messily wrapped in tissue paper and duct tape. It was obvious that Sho had wrapped it himself, and was quite proud of his work, but Kei doubted that even with his vampiric strength he'd be able to tear through the mounds of duct tape. In a flash, (about half an hour) Kei had it open. He lifted the lid, and found inside a silver-plaited lighter; not the one that Luka had given him, but a new, and obviously very expensive one from Sho. He turned it over in his hands, and found there to be an inscription on the other side. _'I love you, forever.'_ Simple, yet achingly sweet.

"Thank you..." Kei said in breathless amazement.

"Oh, c'mon! How about a REAL thank-you?" Sho leered. Kei shot him a lustful glare. Before Sho had time to wipe the goofy grin off his face, Kei had already closed the distance between the two of them, and had sealed their lips in a kiss. Sho gave Kei a worried look when he felt just how cold Kei's lips were. _'Guess I'll just have to warm them up FOR him...'_ he grinned as he forced the older man's lips apart with his tongue, seeking to warm him from the inside out. Kei blushed, before closing his eyes, finding he felt comforted by Sho's embrace, even if he was a complete idiot. Although he would NEVER tell Sho, when he hugged him he felt...dare he think it? SAFE. Like the younger man could and would protect him from anything and everything within a hundred meter radius that would even THINK of hurting him kind of safe. Even after only knowing him a little over a decade, (a small amount of time to someone who doesn't die) he still felt as if he could trust him. And against all his better instincts, common sense, and even his well-trained vampiric mind, he let his heart decide for him yet again. He would trust his heart to him yet again. Sho broke the kiss and began to start the car, and was startled when Kei pulled him back by the sleeve of his jacket. "K...Kei?"

"Wait...can't we just...stay here?" Kei whispered to the arm rest. "Or maybe...leave? Go somewhere...private?"

"Sure...I guess." He paused, tilting the smaller man's face up to look at him. "What do you have in mind?"

Kei grinned. "I think I have a few ideas..."

-

* * *

_"Ah! Kei!"_ Sho cried as Kei slowly pushed a finger into his throbbing entrance. He moaned as Kei reached up with his other hand and tweaked a soft pink nipple until it became a nub, eliciting a moan from the younger man.

"Heh...Sho, are you sure this is alright?" Kei stared down at the pale body spread wantonly before him, braids sprawled around him, crystal eyes staring at him dead-on, Kei licked his lips as he drank in the sight.

"Yes!!" He gasped. "Just...MORE!!" Sho cried as he rocked his hips against the intruding finger. He tightly gripped the sheets above him, crying out in pleasure as his other hand clenched at his side.

"Heh. Somebody's eag--" he was cut off by Sho pulling him down for an overwhelmingly hot kiss.

"Yes! Now MORE, DAMMIT!!" Sho yelled against Kei's lips.

"Alright, alright!" Kei grinned as he complied, adding another finger. He felt his own erection twitch at the moans he caused to come from Sho's mouth as he scissored his fingers, stretching him.

"AH! K-Keeeh!!" he moaned as the man above him added the third finger. "Nn..._ah!"_

"Sho..." he gently kissed the tip of Sho's throbbing erection, causing a gasp from the vulnerable human. He continued the ministration, and gently licked at the drops of precum, as his fingers continued to move inside Sho.

"Nn...ah!" He shuddered in pleasure then moaned as one of Kei's thin fingers brushed his prostate. "Ke...i...h-hurry...I'm not going to...last long!" Kei smiled, withdrawing his finger and slicking his own forgotten member before wordlessly compling and gently pushing into the younger man, lightly rolling his hips to keep it from hurting too much. _"Ah!_ K..._Kei!"_ he gasped as he felt the vampire's length slowly entering him. "Mn..." he winced as Kei became fully sheathed within him. He wiggled slightly, trying to become reaccostomed to the feeling of another within him. 'Good god, it's been so long since we've done this...' Sho was lost in the sensations of pleasure, pain, and pure ecstacy.

"Are you ready?" Kei gently smiled, kissing Sho lightly on the forehead.

"Y...yes..." Sho blushed, wincing as Kei began to move.

Kei sealed their lips in a tight kiss as he thrust into him, swallowing Sho's moan. He plunged his tongue into the open mouth, eagerly tasting Sho, before pulling out and thrusting back into his lover again. Sho blushed, moaning as Kei hit his prostate with a particularily well-aimed thrust.

"Mn...AH!" Sho rocked his hips against Kei's next thrust, earning a moan from his lover.

"S...Sho." Kei blearily looked down at his lover, lust clouding both of their eyes.

"Nn..." Sho grunted lightly, currently unable to speak coherently.

"I...love you." He whispered, reaching out, and pumping Sho in time with his thrusts. Several minutes later, Sho's breathing became labored.

"AH! K...ei!" Sho felt himself being pushed closer to going over the edge. "I'm...I'm coming!" he pulled Kei down for a kiss, whispering in his ear when he pulled away as he came. "Kei, please. I want to feel you come inside me." Kei's mind went blank, his eyes widening at the sudden statement.

"O-okay..." Sho looked up to see Kei blushing redder than he had ever seen him.

"...Kei..." he whispered in a sultry voice, "Mm...right now." Kei blushed, but was unable to hold back at the younger man's words. He threw his head back, gasping as his release surprised him, and his hot seed filled Sho. Quickly regaining his composure, he rolled his hips, riding their orgasm before gently pulling out of his lover. 'I can't believe I just said ANY of that...' Sho blushed. Kei laid down beside him, grinning from ear to ear. "Wh-what?"

"I didn't hurt you?"

"Not even a scratch." He answered happily, wrapping his arm around Kei's waist, pulling the vampire flat against him.

"Y-yeah?" he murmered, pushing his bangs back behind his ear.

"Would I lie?" Sho arched an eyebrow quizzically, his smile never faltering.

"Maybe..." Kei blushed, turning away from the penetrating crystal eyes. "So...what was with that thing you said to me...about coming inside you?"

"I-I don't know. I was lost in the moment, I guess."

"Oh really? Then why did you turn absolutely LOBSTER RED when you said it? Admit it. You WANTED me!" Delicately wrapping his thumb and forefinger around Sho's chin, he forced the other man to look over to him.

"Of course I do! You're KEI!" Sho yelled, as he leaned his forehead against the older man's.

"Heh. Idiot." Kei happily wrapped his arms around the larger man.

"YOU'RE the idiot..." Sho murmered defensively as slumber threatened to claim him.

"Mm...maybe." he grinned, kissing the top of Sho's head as he felt the younger man fall asleep, still holding Kei close to him. 'Mn...but I'm a happy idiot.'

-

* * *

(1) Had to throw it in there, it went with the chapter title. XD Ah, get it? Gackt sees spirits, soooo...

(a/n) Good lord, did I write that?! /// How embarrassing. I think I'll dig a hole and stick my head underground for the next eleventy-seven bazillion years...

Please review? You can even do it anonymously, if you're ashamed to admit you read it... XD

Also! It may be awhile before I update again. I'm a bit strapped for ideas, so...yeah, please be patient. ^.^


End file.
